Dancing With The Downworld
by Katchia
Summary: Magnus takes Alec dancing while Raphael does the same with Simon. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. My Friend and I have written a story for our own entertainment, so If you no like, You no read. Capische?**

**In this story Simon and Raphael are together, as they usually are in my stories.**

* * *

As Alec walked down the blustery street towards Magnus' flat, he considered the reason for his early arrival.

Earlier that day, Magnus had swung by Institute demanding him to "be early tonight, cupcake, because I have to get you ready!" Well, 'swung by' wasn't really the term. More of an 'appeared in his bedroom while he was changing' kind of term.

And after Magnus had informed him of that, the warlock had told him he probably should "put some clothes on before he got any ideas". Which of course was when Izzy had barged in looking for the glittery eyeliner Magnus had borrowed last time he had been at the Institute, surprising both men and making them fall over onto the bed.

Which brought him to another subject: his grace, which Magnus had been obsessing over for the past week."Really, biscuit, all that grace absolutely wasted on hunting after those wretched demons, when you could be spending it on me!"

Back to the beginning. Alec was very suspicious about comment "get you ready". _Last_ time this happened he had ended up dressed as a woman in the Shakespearean Downworlder community theatre.

Opening the door to Magnus' loft with his very own key, of which he was _very_ proud,he heard some very peculiar sounding music. It sounded like music Isabelle and Meliorn had been talking about...something to do with Spain?

He was greeted at first step with a very excited Magnus. Alec noticed with some trepidation that his pants were _very_ tight and his jacket was open with his sparkly chest muscles showing slightly. A red sash was tied suggestively around his hips, which seemed to be shaking more, now that he had someone to shake them at.

"Darling! Just in time for dancing lessons!" Magnus said with _way _to much excitement. Alec was appalled, stopping in the doorstep, Imagining himself spinning around in a pink tutu. "Magnus, that's not very manly, and don't call me Darling!" Magnus stopped moving around, and raised his well plucked eyebrow. "Alec."

Alec, who had flopped down on the couch, determined not to move, turned towards him. "Yes?" "Alec" repeated Magnus again "You are gay."

Alec, feeling even less manly, blushed a bright pink.

Magnus winked. "You get to see me in these pants all night long If you dance with me, buttercup!" Alec glance involuntarily at the back of Magnus' pants, and mumbled something about him not wearing the pants _all _night. "What was that, cupcake?" Magnus plopped down next to him. Alec covered his face with his hands. "Nothing"

Magnus grinned and pecked his cheek."Maybe later, but first the dance. Come, I need to dress you. We have a double date with another certain couple!" Alec's head peeped over his arms. "Who?" He asked. "You'll just have to see!" Magnus disappeared into his overly large closet. Alec got up and then immediately jumped onto their extremely comfortable bed.

Magnus' head popped out of the doorway. "Don't even try that Alec, I know what you're thinking. We still have to make it to the studio in an hour, and I need to use that time to make you pretty!"

Alec rolled his eyes. This was getting less and less manly by the minute. Magnus bounced happily out of the closet with an armload of sparkly clothing. Alec felt like he should be scared at the prospect of another night spent dressing up, but Magnus' happiness overpowered his feelings of anxiety. He got up and started towards the warlock, with the intention of telling him that he would rather do something else, but decided that it would be better to just demonstrate what kind of 'other things' he meant.

After a few minutes of showing Magnus what he had in mind, Alec decided that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael woke up in the evening to the sound of bells. He rolled over and tucked his face into Simon's neck, trying to escape the annoying clanking. Simon wrapped his limbs around the sleepy elder vampire in a huge embrace, blinking his pretty eyes up at him. Raphael loved when they could sleep well into midnight, but tonight they had somewhere to go. He smiled mischievously and pounced on his lover, tickling him.

Simon screamed and tried to hide under the covers, but it was too late! Laughing, they both fell off the large, lavish bed, red curtains tumbling down off the top of the canopy. Rolling around on the floor, Raphael soon had Simon pinned underneath him, bending down to kiss his neck. Simon turned up his face, just about to kiss him back, when strange music emanated from Simon's discarded pants. They were proclaiming that they were 'on the road to nowhere.'

Raphael frowned. Who were these pants to be interrupting him? He told this to Simon, who blushed and crawled over to his pants to fetch his phone. Raphael smirked, admiring his back view.

"Hi!" Simon answered breathlessly. "I'm...um.." he glanced at Raphael, who crawled over to the boy and pulled him into his lap. "What? oh!" Raphael had started nibbling his ear. "I'm...uhm...Clary, this really isn't the...the...best...time..." Simon gasped, and promptly dropped the phone. They both could hear Clary's voice yelling "Simon? Simon? SIMON WHAT HAPPENED WHERE ARE YOU?!" Raphael picked up the phone, holding it out of Simon's reach.

"If you bother us again I won't return your precious daylighter!" He snarled before hanging up, throwing the phone in the farthest corner of the room. Simon crossed his arms. "Great. Now what is Clary supposed to think?" "She's probably very confused. I'll bet she's going to call Isabelle now." He replied, leaning back on his elbows. Simon cursed, scrambling around the floor looking for his phone.

Raphael straightened up, and separated their clothes from the tangle of crimson bed sheets. He threw them at Simon, saying "Get dressed _querida_." he pulled on his own clothes. On his way out he mumbled "_Te llevo a bailar._" with several missed eyebrow raises.

He lept down through the large gap in the floor to the main gathering room of the Hotel. Most of the other vampires were there. He informed them he was leaving for the night, which got several old-fashioned jeers. When Simon landed on the floor he immediately threw him over his shoulder and stalked out the door, lest the capture his boyfriend and chase him around the Hotel like yesterday. He was glad though that they had excepted him.

Simon was spluttering and pretesting by the time he set him down. "I can walk myself." Raphael leaned against the gate. "Where are we going anyways?" Simon was rubbing his arms. "Stop that." He looked up in surprise. "Sorry." Simon scratched his head. "Habit."

Raphael looked at him. He was so...cute. He wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and pressed their foreheads together. He grinned, and leaned down to kiss him. Headlights flashed, and a taxi shot around the corner. Bother vampires hissed, teeth bared. The backseat window rolled down, and -

"Quit canoodling and get in the car or we'll be late!" "Magnus, you're the one who made us late in the first place. Who are we picking up?"

Alec's face leaned out the window. He immediately blanched, and his head disappeared, replaced by Magnus'. "Are you coming or not?" Both boys slipped their hands in their pockets. "If you don't open the door then we'll have to climb through the window." Raphael said, picking at his nails.

Magnus complied, and they crawled into the back of the taxi. "So," Simon asked "Where are we going?"


End file.
